Gigi and Wickham were 'Involved'
by RavioliRavioli
Summary: Gigi told Lizzie about her and Wickham's relationship but was a bit vague. I tried to fill in some blanks as to what happened between them *wink wink* and why she doesn't swim anymore. This is based off of what she said in LBD Episode 82. This is my first fic! Be gentle! :P


Gigi and Wickham were 'Involved'

I don't own any of these characters. This was based off of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries on YouTube; specifically Episode 82: Checks and Balances, where Gigi tells Lizzie about her incident with Wickham. This is probably way out of character and may be really bad story-telling but this is my first fic! Take pity on me lol. I tried to make it a little smutty- I may or may not have succeeded. :P

* * *

It all started when they were kids. Gigi had always been a fan of that blond hair and those deep, blue eyes. He was always kind of mean to her- appealing because she always got her way- but not in a mean way, he just used to tease her a lot. When she was about 10, she had finally realized she was crushing on him mega hard. He had just joined the high school swim team and she found herself outside a lot, peeking at him practicing in the pool. George may not have been a straight A student like the Darcys but he was sure as hell clever. It didn't take him long to discover Gigi's new interest in him and he would often put it to the test. Walking in from the pool soaking wet and seeing Gigi's cheeks turn to bright tomato red would make him laugh hysterically inside. He would always do this when William wasn't around, though. William, being the socially-challenged guy that he is, never noticed that Gigi had a thing for George.

He was about 5 years older than her, so by the time she hit puberty at 14 and went from "Cute Little Georgie" to "Hot Gigi", George was already in college. When he came back for the summer, he saw Gigi totally differently. George's jaw dropped and he eyed Gigi up and down when he walked through the door. He put his bags down, opened his arms to Gigi and said charmingly "You're not gonna give old George a hug? Don't tell me you forgot about me already? You look great, come here!". Gigi, blushing profusely went over and gave him a hug (it lasted a little too long and his hands were kind of lower on her back than she was used to). William wasn't scheduled to show up until early the next day so George pretty much spent the whole day wanting to "hang out" and paying her little compliments here and there. Buttering her up for the perfect moment.

* * *

He'd gotten her into swimming that summer. "Remember how you used to spy on me when I was swimming?", George asked her one day at breakfast. Gigi awkwardly stared down at her plate and mumbled "Yea… but that was so long ago. I'm sorry! I had no idea you knew…". To which George quickly replied with a big smile on his face, "It's no big deal! But what if I told you, you didn't have to spy anymore? What if I taught you how to swim with me?" George just really wanted to spend time with a half-naked Gigi. "Really?" Gigi asked oblivious to the dirty images popping up in George's mind as he spoke. "Yea, sure. Why not? We're both here not doing anything. This way we can… hang out and catch up." George replied with a wink.

Darcy had to go to Pemberly to check things out, so George took that opportunity and ran with it. Although he wasn't yet in charge of the company, Darcy knew that after graduation, he'd be in control and he wanted to learn as much as possible while he was home. But, even when the three did hang out together, George and Gigi would flirt. Especially during weekly Wednesday night "Movie nights".

While Darcy was gone, George had been teaching Gigi how to swim. He'd even told her to change from her one piece to a two-piece bikini. "These aren't professional swimming lessons, Peach! Go change into something a little more fun. This is summer vacation!", George said excitedly as he splashed water on Gigi from within the pool. She blushed at the new nickname and he applauded himself on his smooth moves.

The end of that summer approached rather quickly and George really had Gigi wrapped around his finger. By the end of the summer, he was allowed several liberties when it came to Gigi's body. He had slowly but surely gotten Georgiana comfortable with him touching her where no professional swim coach ever would. He would often hug her from behind while he was aroused and let her gasp and blush while he whispered "Look what you do to me, Peach". Gigi really liked the attention and the fact that George wanted to keep their little summer romance a secret made it feel more romantic to her. She learned to swim rather quickly because she wanted to impress him, so most of the time in the pool was spent making out and him hitting first, second, and third bases. "Gigi, you know I really like you, right?" he would ask in between kisses. "Yeah…", she would say quietly, looking down at the water. He made her feel butterflies and all these other things that she couldn't explain. But what she loved most was when he told her sweet things like that. She ate them all up. That's how he was able to get so far with her.

* * *

The night before George left back to school, he went to Gigi's room to say goodbye because his flight was super early. Darcy was home, in his dad's office taking care of business, but George didn't care. He was so close to hitting homerun with Gigi he could taste it, so he didn't mind the risk. He knocked on her door, but entered before she had a chance to say she wasn't decent. She had just showered so she was changing into her pj's- a loose tank top and some fleece shorts. "Oh my God, George! I'm changing!" she exclaimed, embarrassment and nervousness evident in her voice. He licked his lips and said "It's all good, Peach. I've seen you in a bikini remember? It's the same thing." She was in her bra and shorts. She was in the process of putting the tank on when he barged into her room. She rushed to put her top on when George said, "Wait. No! Stay like that." He went over and hugged her and started kissing her neck. He was slowly moving her towards her bed and faster than you can say "George Wickham is a sleezy scumbag", Gigi was in her underwear, under her sheets, and under Wickham.

He would whisper in between kisses that he loved her and when he couldn't take it anymore, he started to play with Gigi in between her legs. Her eyes widened in surprise but he calmed her down and said "It's okay, babe. I'm going to go really slow…" Anxiety shot through Gigi but she didn't want to let George down. George was about to hit homerun when Darcy knocked on Gigi's door.

"Gigi? Are you decent? I wanted to speak with you before I went to bed. I've got to get up early tomorrow to accompany George to the airport." Wickham cursed under his breath and jumped off of Gigi. She lay there shocked and scared that her brother would barge in like George did. He picked up his clothes and ran into Gigi's walk-in closet. Gigi tried to regain her composure and replied, "Just a minute, Will!", with an extremely shaky voice. She picked up her pj's, put them on quickly and hopped into bed. "Come in!", she squealed nervously. Darcy walked in and asked "May I sit?" while gesturing to her bed. She nodded and he sat down by her feet. He looked down at his hands and said "I'm really sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you this summer. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I know you must think I'm the worst big brother ever." Gigi looked guiltily at him and tears started falling down her cheeks. "No, Will.", she replied quickly. "You do the best you can. I know that soon you're going to have to carry mom and dad's legacy so I completely understand." He wiped her tears. He attributed her crying to the memory of her loving parents but in actuality she was so guilty about what she almost did with George behind William's back. "How about tomorrow we spend the whole day together? We can do whatever you want. George told me he's been trying to teach you how to swim. Maybe you can show me a few moves.", he said jokingly. She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, right Will. Like you need any help from me. You know you're an amazing swimmer. Don't make remind about summers in the lake at the summer house." William hugged her, told her he loved her, and exited the room.

George was dressed when he stepped out of the closet. He went to Gigi's side, gave her a passionate kiss while copping a feel of her left boob and winked at her before closing the door behind him. The guilt she felt with Will had been easily replaced by the fuzzy feelings George made her feel.

* * *

Georgiana eagerly awaited the next summer. She had joined her high school swim team with the hopes that George would be impressed. When Will got home, she greeted him with lots of hugs and great news about school. While they were eating lunch, she brought up Wickham. "Will, why isn't George here yet?", she asked before taking a bite of her salad. William stiffened up a bit and said "George is no longer welcome in our home." Gigi almost choked on her mouthful of food. "What? What happened? Why?" she demanded while catching her breath. Will looked up and said coldly, "George has spent all the money father left him and couldn't afford a ticket home. He has also dropped out of school because he didn't have money to pay for it. I was told by a mutual acquaintance that he's been involved in drug dealing and that he was hosting a website where he would share… well… he would share photographs of girls who weren't… decent. Both of which I've confirmed to be true. I asked him about everything and he said school wasn't cut out for him. And he needed the money to start a new, more profitable business. He's a changed man, Gigi. He doesn't deserve to be affiliated with the Darcy name any longer. I'm sorry. I know he was your… friend as well but these are the way things have turned out." Gigi didn't notice the little pause when he mentioned George being her friend. She was angry. "William! How dare you believe all these things about George! He's a great guy! He's one of your best friends! William!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes. "Where is he Will? I'll fly him back myself! Where is he?" Darcy shook his head, got up and left the table. Gigi had never seen her brother act so coldly towards her.

She misinterpreted his demeanor. He wasn't indifferent towards her; he was actually seething with anger. He found out about Gigi and George's relationship after inquiring about why pictures of Gigi in her bikini were being featured on his website. Darcy had to write Wickham a check in order for him to sign a document stating her would erase all the pictures he had of Gigi and that he would never return to Pemberley Estate.

The next day, Gigi gathered enough courage to go into the office and demand that William tell her George's whereabouts. He wasn't answering her emails and he'd changed his number. Also, he was no longer following her on any social networking sites. "William. Where's George? Seriously. Can't we help him? It's not right for friends to abandon friends.", she pleaded. Will lost his temper and slickly replied "It's not right for friends to secretly date their friends' younger sisters, either." Gigi gasped. "This is why you're doing this? You're separating us? How dare you do this! I'm 16 years old and I think I can decide for myself who's good for me!" She stormed out. Darcy didn't dare tell her about the pictures. That summer was a very sad summer between the siblings. They barely spoke (Well, technically William spoke but Georgiana ignored him). But after school started up again and time passed, Gigi and Darcy began getting back to normal.

* * *

Gigi applied to college in a different state and guess who happened to be around the area looking for a job as a swimming coach. That's right, folks. George Wickham. Gigi excelled in swimming and joined the swim team at her new university. She didn't live on campus (Will bought them a condo near the campus) so she really wanted to join as many clubs as possible. About a month after school began, she was headed towards her car after swimming practice with the team, when she spotted Wickham. He looked great. She stopped abruptly causing her improperly zipped up bag to fall, spilling all its contents. He rushed over to help her out and after picking everything up he said "Hey Gigi! Wow you look amazing! Did you forget about me? Come in for a hug! Don't be shy. I don't bite… hard. Unless you want me to. Ha ha. Just kidding! Come here!" He hugged her and Gigi didn't hug back; she was still in shock. She hasn't seen him in 3 years and he shows up out of nowhere. She figured she wasn't completely over him because she felt butterflies again and memories of their last time together came rushing back. She blushed thinking about it. Wickham noticed. "I see you're still swimming. Are you any good?" He winked at her. There he was, teasing her again. Same old George. 'William was wrong', she thought to herself. From there she invited him out to coffee to catch up. She filled him in on all her success with swimming and her awards. He replied, "Wow. I'm impressed. And just think, all this was a result of that amazing summer we had together. Do you remember? I know I do." Gigi looked down at her empty frappucino. George lifted up her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. She got lost in them. She nodded and smiled. He grabbed her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand lightly. He was getting excited just touching her. She was so soft. He reminisced about the last time, 'I was so close… Maybe I could pick up where I left off…'.

* * *

At this point in his life, Wickham was broke. He'd been keeping tabs on the Darcys since Will kicked him to the curb. He found out Gigi was going to school in a different state so he decided to take a chance and see if he could squeeze anything out of her since Darcy wasn't around.

Gigi wasn't too hard to convince. He told her some sappy story about having an epiphany about life. "Life's too short to spend wasting it on things you're unsure of. I wasn't sure what I was doing in school so I decided to leave. I've been living each day to the fullest ever since. But that requires cash. So I had to use the school money to live. Nobody was looking for a swim coach in my area so I had no source of income. And that website your bro probably told you about was a misunderstanding. It wasn't me. It was my friend. I helped him create the site but I didn't know what he was gonna use it for, I swear." He gave puppy dog eyes. She ate up every word.

She offered up her place and a job as her swim coach. Wickham tried to be modest but he knew she wouldn't leave him on the street. They lived together the whole semester without Darcy finding out a thing. He would deposit money in her account for her personal use and she would pay Wickham with some of that. He also paid for all the condo's bills. Wickham had hit the jackpot.

* * *

Gigi and Wickham planned the swim lessons around Gigi's schedule. She was busy so they only met once a week for about two hours. They practiced in the condo's indoor pool. Things quickly got back to the way they used to be that summer. Gigi fell for all his moves. Wickham suggested they take a break and go in the hot tub that was near the pool. Gigi was kind of sore from the swim meets and she hadn't been in the hot tub in forever so she agreed. She lost her virginity to Wickham in that hot tub.

He began by massaging her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he stood behind her. Then he began kissing her behind her ears, on her jaw, on her shoulders. He turned her to face him and began kissing her deeply. She went with the flow and had her hands in his hair while his hands moved from her face, to her waist, to her butt. He stayed there for a while but as the kiss got deeper and his tongue was practically down her throat, he began to undo her bikini top. She broke the kiss and looked at him. He stared deep into her eyes with his blue eyes filled with lust and longing. She mistook that look for one of love. To add the cherry on top, Wickham whispered to her, "I think I'm in love with you Gigi, and if you don't feel the same way it's cool…What would you want with a broke loser like me…" She hugged him and said "No, you're not a loser. And I have enough for the both of us… I love you too, George…". He smiled from ear to ear and said "Really? So you would put me out of my misery? I've been dying to make love to you for years…", he said with puppy eyes. She nodded and smiled. She proceeded to take the bikini top off by herself while George looked on in awe. 'This is actually happening', he thought to himself. 'She fell for it'. He smiled at her, pulled her close and began kissing her passionately all over again. After a few minutes, he began undoing the strings to her bikini bottom. When it was off, he let it fall to the bottom of the hot tub. He then began taking off his swim trunks. He was extremely aroused and Gigi blushed yet again at the feeling of pride that overcame her when he mentioned she was the cause of his erection.

* * *

The moment had finally arrived. Wickham played with every one of Gigi's most sensitive areas until he felt she was ready for him. He gently lifted her up onto him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and then he placed himself inside her. Gigi made a face because it stung, but Wickham didn't care. He kept going. He began thrusting, slowly at first so that he could get comfortable. It had been a while for him. After he became used to it, he began going faster and faster. Gigi was past the pain and was enjoying herself very much now. She was instinctively moving her hips along with his. She was moaning and panting and Wickham was rejoicing in his victory. If only he could show Darcy that he was having sex with his beloved little sister. This lasted quite a while. Swimming builds up stamina, apparently. When Gigi was getting close to an orgasm she began to beg George. He made her say so many dirty things. She didn't care. She couldn't think clearly. She just knew she needed to reach that climax was building up inside so quickly. He finally complied with her wishes. She felt so relaxed in his arms. She hugged him really tight and said "I love you, George." As he reached his climax, he said "I love you too, Peach."

* * *

The swimming lessons continued like this for practically the whole semester. One fateful day, George woke up extremely aroused. He had stopped sleeping in the guest room that day he and Gigi first had sex, so all he had to do was roll over and take the sheets off of her. Gigi was half asleep but he was already grabbing her legs and opening them up when she became aware of what was going on. "Ugh, George. Are you not tired from last night?!" she complained sleepily. "No, Peach. I can never have enough of you.", he said smiling mischievously. He began making out with her and then a few minutes later he was inside her and she was moaning and yelling his name. In the middle of sex, George grabbed Gigi and spun them around so she was on top. He told her he wanted to watch her. She blushed but began moving her hips and thrusting against him like an expert. They'd practiced this plenty of times.

Gigi was moaning and yelling when Darcy unlocked the door to the condo. He had keys so he let himself in, thinking Gigi would still be asleep. He heard muffled yelling and thought something was wrong. He ran to Gigi's bedroom and barged into the room without knocking. What he saw left him stunned and disgusted. There was his baby sister riding George Wickham while George held her hips and butt in place. The first one to notice was Wickham because he, unlike Gigi, had his eyes open. "Georgiana Darcy get off of him right now!", Darcy screamed as loud as he could. Gigi opened her eyes and was shocked and terrified. Wickham was smiling to himself. This couldn't have been any better.

* * *

Darcy waited outside while Georgiana put on some clothes. She came outside holding George's hands. "Will, old buddy, nice to see ya!", said Wickham brightly. Darcy was about to strangle Wickham when Gigi got in between them. "STOP!", she yelled. Darcy, let go of Wickham and stepped back. "Will, what are you doing here?", Gigi asked nervously. "I could ask him the same thing.", replied Darcy, words dripping with fury. "He and I are together, Will. You were wrong. He's the same George." Darcy's eyebrows became one, as he said "This lying scumbag doesn't love you, Gigi! He had pictures of you on the internet! He wants you for our money, Gigi please!" She looked so hurt. Gigi looked from Darcy to Wickham. "No, it's not right, George? You said you loved me when we… Nevermind that. You love me don't you?" she asked, her eyes watering up. "Of course, Peach!" He said looking directly at Darcy as he went in to kiss Georgiana on the lips. Darcy shuddered in disgust. An idea popped into his head. He felt really bad but it was the only way…

Darcy went into his pocket and pulled out his check book. He wrote a check made out to George Wickham. He said to Wickham as he held the check out to him, "You take this check now and leave us alone forever." He looked at Gigi, gave her a peck on the lips, stepped forward, and proceeded to snatch the check from Darcy's hands. He winked at Gigi and said "Sorry, Peach." And then turned to Darcy and said "Don't forget to send me my stuff. I have things all over this condo." He walked out right after. Darcy looked at Gigi as she processed what just happened. She then looked up at her brother and began insulting him. Every curse word you've ever heard in addition to the ones you've never heard in addition to the ones in different languages. She absolutely hated him in that moment. Darcy had separated George and her, yet again. She blamed Will for George taking the money. Darcy stood there and took every single one of Gigi's insults and threats. When she was tired she went back to her room and cried her eyes out. "I HATE YOU WILLIAM!" She yelled from her room. He heard very clearly, as he was standing outside her door.

* * *

Months passed before she even uttered a word to him. It was on their mom and dad's anniversary. They met up at the cemetery. "I'm sorry William" was all Gigi had to say. Darcy took her into his arms and said "I'm sorry too." He put his chin on on top of her head and she cried into his chest. All was forgiven. Soon everything would go back to normal between she and Will. But other aspects of her life changed after the Wickham incident. Gigi quit anything having to do with swimming, something she loved so much. Any mention of a pool made her uncomfortable because it would remind her of all the time she and George spent 'practicing' in the pool. She felt dirty and used whenever her thoughts drifted toward those memories. She took a sport where she could release her anger/frustration. A sport having nothing to with water; tennis. The rest of her time in university was dedicated to tennis and she became nationally ranked before even graduating. She eventually stopped thinking about him. She was in a good place.


End file.
